Fishes in the Sea
by broken.wind
Summary: Alan is pissed off at Cel for trading on him for another male. He seeks revenge, and it just goes downhill.


** Fishes in the Sea**

I stared down at the floor down in front of me. Blood pooled around the body that laid motionless at my feet. The man's white top was now red, covered in his own blood. I turned my vision to Cél, now sitting in fetal position in the corner crying. I have never seen Cél cry before.

"Alan, you killed him!" Cél screamed. I felt so calm. How could I feel so calm? It confused me.

I glanced down at my knuckles; they were white from holding the knife for 10 minutes. I dropped the weapon on the floor, crouched down, and looked into the lifeless boy that was screaming at me not even 20 minutes before. Do I regret it? I don't think so, I couldn't. I don't know why, but I didn't.

"Alan… You-" Cél was having a hard time communicating with me in between his sobs and deep breaths, I could tell. I finished the statement for him. "You, it was all because of you and him." Cél looked utterly confused. What was I suppose to do? Lie to his face a thousand times and a half? "I was jealous and I couldn't take you even falling for him." I said, looking back up in Cél's direction. His eyes were red and puffy; his checks were pink from the tears. Seeing him like this, made me happy, I loved it. A feeling of tranquility washed over me. Just the face of him not able to kiss Cél again excited me.

My face suddenly rushed into anger and my voice sharpened. "None of this would have happened if you didn't lie to me Cél, if you didn't say that you needed… him. You could have had me." I said now as tears started to fall from my eyes. My thoughts were beginning to race through my mind, having no idea of what he was going to reply me with. His tears started to stop as he started to look irritated. "You weren't supposed to know how I felt till later. You were not supposed to be with him, but me!" Cél whipped his eyes, his eyes looked as if they were built with rage. "I loved him you son of a bitch. You were obsessed with me, you had no reason to hate him he did nothing; it was what you didn't do. How's that bitchola?" Cél said with a smart-alecky tone.

"Cél save the attitude, I need to figure out what I am to do." My head was pounding, even though I felt pressured and stressed, it wasn't as bad as it was earlier. Cél suddenly began to burst out into laughter. "I've already solved your problem." I was oblivious at first, and then I realized it. I heard many police sirens. I glanced out the window, red and blue lights appeared. "Shit, the police. You bastard!" I said, now realizing I was in over my head. Though he was gone, they can take me, do with me what they want. He was gone forever and now I can die happy, 25 years to life was worth it all.

** Later On…**

I sat in the back of the police cruiser, patiently, with a devilish smile on my face. _Finally, the good deed has been done._ I said to myself with a slight laugh. I listened to the wailing police sirens as they took their way with me. They can cause someone to feel fear or agony and someone happy and hopeful. How do you think I feel about the police? Do I care for them? I feel as though it's good. Every crime needs a punishment, even mine, though it had to be done.

When we arrive to the station, an overly sized man took me out of the car, handcuffed arms behind my back. I don't struggle; I go along with my punishment. They brought me to the front desk, where they asked me for information. My name, my address, my birth date, stuff like that, etc. I answered the questions and then they brought me to my jail cell, down in the cellar. "Enjoy here while it lasts." The overly sized man said sternly, turned around and walked out of the cell, locked it. I slumped down onto the bed hugging my knees.

I had an itch on my neck. I didn't even realize I was wearing my locket. I opened the golden heart shaped locket and looked inside. On one side there was a picture of me and on the other, there was a picture of Cél. What an ass. I grabbed the locket tightly in my hand and ripped it off. I then threw the locket across the cell and it fell on the floor sitting there. I didn't pay much attention towards it.

My bail was high, around 50,000. I knew no one was going to pay it. No one knew I was in jail and if any of them knew they probably didn't have the money. Well, Cél knew, but he could never forgive me. He had no reason to. Tomorrow morning they will start to set my court date where I shall find out my punishment and such and also take a deeper look into the scene of the crime. The police would gather the evidence and testify me in court where I shall confess and also here Cél's statement.

Just as I thought I was in hell's kitchen, the overly sized officer came back and stood in front of my cell. "You are free to go." He said as he started to open the cell. "What? Are you serious? Why?" I was sudden lit up with joy, but who would bail me out. "Your little boyfriend over there." The officer hinted me, pointing over towards Cél. Something was wrong about this. "Cél! Cél! Cél! Why would you ever bail me you idiot?" I said excited yet sarcastic as I hugged him. "I couldn't live knowing you were in jail pumpkin." He said sarcastically, but for all I knew, he was serious.

We both arrived to his car. He took the drivers seat while I took the passenger's seat. "I am so happy that you bailed me out, I tried to ignore the fact that you would. I couldn't imagine why you would." I said, still so happy. "Let me drive you home." He said with a little chuckle. Cél was acting different; he wasn't himself for some reason. He took the normal route as we always did except a certain turn that I ignored. I started to familiarize the area. "Where are we going, Cél?" I asked curious and scared. Where was he taken me? "Somewhere, where everyone will miss us." He said bursting out in laughter. "Cél I want to get out the car." I said, now panicking for my life. "No, we are going to visit him." He said. We pulled up near a dock he didn't slow down. He was going to kill us. I suddenly noticed the radio was playing my favorite song. _Take me cruel world let me endure my punishment._

Shortly after, the car jumped off the dock and fell in the water making a splash I would never forget. We both started going under, the doors were lock I couldn't escape. I was trapped like a hamster in a cage. The windows started to spill in water. We both drowned, and joined him wherever he was. My favorite song continued to play on the radio as it started to fade, while I died.

_Alison?  
Yes, Katherine.  
I have something I want to tell you, but  
you have to promise to never tell anyone.  
I promise.  
Do you swear on your life?  
I swear on my life_

_You swore you'd never tell._

_You swore you'd never tell._


End file.
